Lin Feng
Description * Upon transported the world of cultivation, Lin Feng receives a rather troublesome system, Super Founder System * This is his journey of establishing the strongest sect ever. * Lian Jia sect as a guardian Techniques * Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * Cloud Dragon Disappearing * The Heavenly Cage Mantra * Art of Acalanatha * Blue Oceanic River Technique * Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues ** Celestial Small Worlds *** Heaven Revolving Purple Cloud ** Dual Dimension Vacuum Charm ** Fences of Heaven ** Heavenly Hammer of the 8 Triagrams ** Original Heaven and Earth Splitting Mantra ** Heavens Arrest ** Fist of the Great Sun *** Fist of the Great Sun: The Eclipse *** spell body **** Great Heavens Flaming Emperor ** Spell of the Boundless Sea *** spell body **** King of Boundless Sea ** Heaven Bearing Prints *** spell body **** Heaven Bearing Emperor ** Universal light and Holy Wind *** spell body **** Emperor of Universal Light and Wind * Heaven Destroying Sword Qi * formations ** 24 Heaven Arhat Formation ** 2 elements of creation formation Items Passed on the Disciples * Northern Aurora Sword/Circle->Wang Lin * Cloud Elephant Seal->Wang Lin * Heavenly God Sealing Flag->Wang Lin * Spirit Calming Grass * Black Cloud Flag->Xiao Yan * Heaven Earth Mirror->Xiao Yan * Divine Token of the Five Thrones->Xiao Yan * Tiger Soul Golden Plate->Xiao Budian * Green Bronze Ding of Emptiness->Xiao Budian * Yellow Heaven Hammer->Xiao Budian * Kun Peng Pavilion->Xiao Budian * Dragon Slaying Sabre->Zhu Yi * Eternal Night Demonic Stele->Zhu Yi * Demon-Destroying Crimson Silk->Yang Qing * Ancient Jade Armour->Yue Hongyan * Golden Crown of Angels and Demons->Yue Hongyan * Seven Merciless Stars Armor->Yue Hongyan * Xuanming Sail->Jieyu * Heavenly Oyster Golden Pearl->Big Luo Personal Magic Treasures * Sky Shielding Umbrella * Holy Dragon Heavenly Armor (used by his Avatar of Ares) * Natal Magic Treasure ** Bell of Destiny *** Bell of Destiny->Door of Life Creation->River of Time->Book of Collapse->Nothingness * Heaven Destroying Sword Avatars * Avatar of Ares * Saros Steel Tree Avatar->cultivated into the Magic Treasure Saros Magic Tree * Thunder Dragon Avatar Pets/Sect Guardian Beasts * TaoTie-TunTun * Bastille Black Dragon-Jieyu * (half) Jade Dragon-Bai Guang * Kui Cow King and Herd * Feilan King * Spiritual Sea Horse King and Herd * Northern Sea Whale King * Nine-Talons Golden Condor * Eyeless * LuYuan Grand Sage * Distant White Star (pureblood White Tiger) Human * Miao Shihao * Kang Nanhua * Virtuous Zen Master Cultivation Lin Feng's cultivation is special due to being the possessor of the System. The System allows Lin Feng to take his cultivation from one mantra and convert it into another, however he no longer needed to do this after creating his Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues due to this mantra being all encompassing. Another part of Lin Feng's cultivation that is very important is that Lin Feng emits no aura as a result, others can't perceive what level of cultivation he is at unless Lin Feng reveals it. This allows Lin Feng to bullshit his way through so many experts. Lin Feng finished his qi-condensing stage without problem. Then he opened his aura sea, created a supreme foundation and crucible with the help and bonus present of the system, and finally entered the nascent soul stage as a result Lin Feng possesses his own Holy Light of Creation. * Purple Aurous core however if one looks carefully one would see that the core is gilded in a special way and so renamed jade purple aurous core. * Holy Light of Creation ** Black and White Holy Light * Lin Feng's cosmic form is ridiculous. Normal cosmic forms are below 1000 ft in height, while expert who hail from holy lands like the Great Void Sect's cosmic form is a little above 1000 ft but Lin Feng's cosmic form rivals normal Immortal Souls with a height of 2000 ft...even his disciples and avatars have a cosmic form of 1500 ft. ** Lin Feng's cosmic form takes the form of a giant with 4 faces corresponding to each of the 4 appearances (4 Appearance Heaven Cleaving Script-Earth, Wind, Fire, Water) and 8 limbs (8 Triagrams-Heaven, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Water, Fire, Mountain and Pond). The pupils of the four faces were divided into black and white (Holy Light of Creation). In the pupils, there were countless flashing of light images, acting out the destinies of the universe as it first started as his head is suspended above within his natal magic treasure the Bell of Destiny. *** The funny thing is that this great cosmic form only exists for 2-3 chapters before being converted into the Immortal Soul. * Lin Feng's Immortal Soul takes the form of a huge Taiji Diagram that is vast, boundless and extremely huge. It was as if it was a universe. Lin Feng cultivated his physical body into the Immortal Soul. ** "I was never born this way, but as I find my way in another world, I stumbled across a miracle, now I control the extremes of black and white!" * Lin Feng's Virtual Entity (created when he completed the 2 Elements Chapter) is an anomaly that was never seen before within the world. The 2 Elements Chapter was created from the opposing mantras of his own sect and human abhijnas paired against the supreme Hades Dark Mantra with the Demonic Book of Heavenly Tao. The cultivation and creation of this mantra was done by Lin Feng and his Thunder Dragon avatar. The avatar completed his original soul and created the tattoo on his head that showed he was in the 2nd level of the Undying Soul, but Lin Feng's Virtual Entity was even weirder. Lin Feng's Virtual Entity took the form of his own physical body with the tattoo that shows someone in the 2nd level of the Undying Soul on his forehead, something that only appears on demons. Category:Characters Category:Male